


“Wouldn’t it be good?”, an Orson Krennic one-shoot

by AzureAngel2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: Sometimes we long to be somebody else. That also is the case for one of the most powerful men in the freshly risen Galactic Empire. Orson Krennic is not a wuss. He is a doer.Time frame: The story takes place in 18 BBY.Planet of choice: ScarifLenght: one-shootDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	“Wouldn’t it be good?”, an Orson Krennic one-shoot

**Title: “Wouldn’t it be good?”, an Orson Krennic one-shoot**

 

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_  
_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_  
_And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

_But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

_When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_  
_And when the money comes in for the work I do_  
_I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

_When I come home (When I come home), oh I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_  
_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_  
_But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_  
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_  
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_

_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you_  
_And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_  
_When I go out (When I go out), well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_  
_And when I come home (When I come home), yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you_

_But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door_  
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_

_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_  
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_  
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_  
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
_And I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

 

 

The sun shines in nicely and the sky is cloudless. But that is not the reason why I am pleased. The dark-brown wig fits like a glove and looks like my natural hair. It also won’t come off too easily.

Since Ina’s death Alexsandr provides me with costumes, special make-up and high security gadgets from the Imperial Security Bureau. It seems that those guys do not only pay attention to patterns. They have a great equipment store and I, by a strange twist of fate, have a key now.

_“Cheers!”_ I say and give myself a winning grin. “ _How ya going this arvo?_ Pete Rayburn is the name. Radar technician.”

This is not the first time that I am undercover. During the Clone Wars the naive Galen had managed to get imprisoned by the Separatists. I had to come for the rescue. Mas Amedda himself had to give me a carte blanche. The only constraint was to leave the Republic's involvement out of the entire affair. So I had disguised as an employee of Zerpen Industries.

“Forget about Has Obitt! I did the main work,” I state and remember how cleverly I gave the Erso family their happily ever after. For that they really could be more grateful to me. Especially sour puss Lyra.

I start on applying the fake moustache.

The classic way is to use spirit gum, a glue-like adhesive meant for application to the face. Alexandre had me practise that the last time we saw each other on Lothal. We had to go through Ina’s belongings together.

My lips press together.

I hope that the ISB agent does not think that the two of us have a bromance. A deep friendship between men can be even more messy than spirit gum and more painful when removed.

To open up myself to others has always been difficult. My parents always had given me the impression that something was wrong with me, that I am rotten to the bone. I was a misfit from the day I arrived in their lives.

It has cost me years of training and observation to learn to fit in smoothly. Now I reign every party floor. Can have any woman that I want. Fact is, there is only one female that ever truly interested me. The one who gave me building blocks and crayons. Who read stories to me and held me in her arms. And that person had not been my mother.

Ina had been the girl next door and over the years she had become my guiding star. She had been the older sister that I, the unwanted child, never had.

“I wish things could have been different,” I mumble. “Especially towards the end of your life.”

Electronic tagging had been a bad idea from the start. To keep visitors off her Lothal property, too. In the end Ina only had her work to live for and her religious beliefs.

My hands cramp around the washbasin and I hang my head.

Ina had died at a place, where I never expected any harm to come to her: the kindergarten building. Her killer is a lunatic named Saw Gerrera. A war monger and trouble maker.

I look up into the mirror again, my eyes somewhat hollow.

This is why I had been with the Republic. And why I stay on with the Empire. To stop terrorists and extremists like Gerrera.

I believe in a just world, reigned by a wise leader. When his reign needs super weapons and military bases like the one here on Scarif, so be it.

Civilians never know what is good for them. They need to be instructed and guarded like little children. It is for their own safety. Nobody should want the chaos of the Clone Wars back. Or even worse the return of the Jedi order.

No matter what Ina had said to me, and she had been a great story teller, the Force benders brought down all the misery on us.

I huff.

My own childhood experiences have shown me that everybody who worships a bacteria infection called Midi-chlorians should get electro shocks and medication.

When the laser is fully operational, I will see to it that places like Lexrul and Jedha are wiped off the star charts.

The alarm on my chrono sounds through the master bathroom of the Palpatine holiday estate. I have wasted too much time pondering on the past.

Focusing on the present again, I apply the spirit gum directly in my face and tap it to activate it. Then I press the moustache into place.

“Not bad!” I exclaim, winking at myself.

For the next days to come, I will be a humble, but qualified radar technician. A bloke that the military personnel of Scarif will be able to rely on. Someone to hang out with off-duty.

The executive floor always comes with a lot of responsibilities. Being squeezed in a room with snotty 'hook-nose' Tarkin and his gang of old farts is one of the downsides. They never listen to me. There is basically no respect. And they hate my Outer Rim accent, no matter how hard I try to hide it.

I can’t help being myself on Coruscant or during my dealings with the Advanced Weapons Research division. But from now on I will be somebody else when I hang around on Scarif. It will be good to connect to people. Of course there will be small talk, too, but at least it will be honest. There will not be the constant fear of verbal snake pits. Just telling jokes, ranting a bit. Perhaps I can even have a can of Corellian ale at the beach with some of the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “(I gonna be) 500 miles” by The Proclaimers (1988)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
